


Red e Toby

by Coffeegirl_Alex



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, firt kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/pseuds/Coffeegirl_Alex
Summary: Un tardo pomeriggio al Luna Park con l'intento di smaltire una delusione prende una piega inaspettata.Giusto un pizzico di Charles/Max prima del GP di Russia.





	Red e Toby

> _Se il mio bacio ti offende, se ti sembra un castigo, puniscimi anche tu rendimi il bacio._
> 
> Catullo

Quando lo vedo in lontananza puntare verso la ruota panoramica, i miei piedi iniziano a muoversi attraverso il Luna Park sovraffollato quasi fossero dotati di volontà propria. Un attimo dopo vengo investito da luci e colori mentre l’aria ha il sapore dello zucchero filato. E’ il rumore metallico della sicura a richiamare l’attenzione del mio compagno di viaggio.

«Ehi.»

«Ehi…Non mi ero proprio reso conto che…»

«Ti dispiace?» Domando, non senza tradire una vena di imbarazzo.

«No, figurati,» risponde, scuotendo appena il capo, «è solo che…» Si passa una mano tra i capelli scuri, scompigliandoli.

«Volevi stare solo.»

Annuisce.

«Credo che ormai sia troppo tardi per…» rispondo, indicando il terreno che si allontana ogni secondo di più, «Insomma, scendere da questa cosa.»

Accenna un sorriso tirato. Ha l’aria stanca, lo vedo chiaramente. Quel viso dall’espressione dolce, è sempre stato un libro aperto.

«Però posso prometterti che non ti disturberò per tutto il resto del giro, » offro, mimando il gesto di cucirmi le labbra in una promessa solenne.

«Max, sul serio, che cosa ci fai qui?» Il suo tono subisce un mutamento repentino.

Già, quale strano meccanismo del mio cervello matto mi ha spinto a seguire Charles fino alla ruota panoramica, ad acquistare un biglietto e a sedermi proprio accanto a lui, il mio amico-nemico di sempre? Quando eravamo più piccoli qualcuno mi ha fatto notare che il nostro rapporto fa pensare a Red e Toby. Quel giorno avevo finto di arrabbiarmi, insomma, quale preadolescente vuole essere paragonato a un cartone animato della Disney? Ma la realtà era ben diversa, ero perfettamente consapevole che non ci fosse una similitudine più azzeccata. Comunque…Cosa ci faccio su questa stupida giostra? Charles non la smette di fissarmi, il silenzio si è fatto ingombrante e la tensione è così fitta che si potrebbe tagliare con un coltello. E’ chiaro che sia determinato a ottenere la sua risposta e io non sono in condizioni di andarmene dato che sono bloccato qui per la prossima mezzora, tutto grazie alla mia stupida impulsività.

«Non lo so, ti ho visto andare verso la ruota, ho iniziato a camminare e mi sono ritrovato qui.» Bella spiegazione, complimenti!

«Cosa sei, uno stalker?»

«Scusa se mi preoccupo per te.»

«E da quando saresti anche un buon samaritano?»

«Non ti fa bene startene da solo a rimuginare su Singapore, devi metterci una pietra sopra e guardare avanti.»

«Certo, la fai facile tu, il tuo team manager ti fa ponti d’oro, per non parlare del fatto che ti sei sempre preso tutto quello che volevi senza chiedere il permesso come…»

Gli impedisco di finire la frase, per quanto tempo ha ancora intenzione di rinfacciarmi quel sorpasso?

«Adesso non tirare di nuovo fuori la storia della Germania. Qui non sono certo l'unico che si prende ciò che vuole.» L'ho provocato, ne sono perfettamente consapevole.

Charles mi lancia un’occhiataccia, è evidente che non l’abbia ancora digerita, ma io oggi non sono venuto qui per discutere.

Non riesco a trattenermi: «Sei impossibile e vuoi sapere una cosa? Sono anni che mi chiedo se vorrei baciarti o spaccarti la faccia,»sbotto.

«E quale è il verdetto?» Domanda Charles, voce ferma e aria di sfida, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.

Posso sentire il suo fiato caldo sul viso.

Decisamente la prima, penso e per tutta risposta chiudo la distanza tra le nostre labbra. E’un gesto avventato, ne sono consapevole, ma questo sono io, è il mio carattere, nel bene e nel male. Dapprima Charles rimane immobile, ma quando sto per staccarmi, consapevole di essermi spinto troppo oltre, inizia a rispondere al bacio fino a quando non ci ritroviamo in debito d’ossigeno, occhi negli occhi, le guance arrossate e l’aria stravolta.

«Sei consapevole che non sarà affatto facile vero?» Soffio sulle sue labbra.

«Mai piaciute le cose facili,» risponde, il sorriso sornione reso ancora più luminoso dalla luce dorata del tramonto.

**Author's Note:**

> Tutto questo è accaduto solamente nella mia fantasia.


End file.
